


Heart and Soul

by lawavocado



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawavocado/pseuds/lawavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky invites Steve to go dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrahamKrack3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamKrack3r/gifts).



> For a friend who is also caught up in swing dancing Stucky. 
> 
> The song the title is derived from and that Steve and Bucky dance to is "Heart and Soul" by Bea Wain (1939).

Bucky’s eyes scanned the crowd near the doorway as he casually tapped his foot to the beat of the music. The band was playing tunes he’d heard dozens of times before, but these songs were one of two things in his life he’d never tire of. The other was the man he was waiting for to walk through the door.

Several women had already asked for a dance that night, and at a social dance like this it was impolite to turn them down, but Bucky knew that if Steve walked in and saw Bucky dancing with someone, he may very well just politely wave, then leave. It had happened before, and it wouldn’t happen tonight, especially when it had been Bucky that had asked him to come.

Steve Rogers was a small guy with a laundry list of health issues, so dancing wasn’t exactly his ideal plan for a Saturday night. Even with the swift, controlled hands of an artist, the man still had two left feet and the asthma certainly didn’t help. Still, Bucky knew that Steve enjoyed it here, even if just to hear the band play. And Bucky would lean against the wall all night not dancing a step if it meant he could stand there listening to the music with his lifelong best friend.

Finally, Bucky noticed a thin figure moving through the crowd near the entrance, and waved at him. Steve smiled as their eyes met and maneuvered towards the wall. Bucky automatically grinned whenever Steve was near and this moment was no exception.

“Hey, you made it.”

“Yeah,” Steve replied when he reached Bucky. “So uh… why aren’t you dancing? This is a dance, Buck.”

“I was waiting for the right partner.” Bucky smiled. The song changed, and he held out his hand. “And here you are.”

“You do know there’s at least a dozen girls out there wanting to dance with you who can actually dance, right?”

“Come on, Rogers, this is a slow one.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm, setting it to rest along his own, then held Steve’s other hand in his. He bounced slightly in place for a few moments, feeling the pulse of the song, taking the first step as the lyrics began.

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul._

Steve was watching Bucky’s feet, trying to keep time, and missing steps.

_Heart and soul, I beg to be adored. Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly, that magic night we kissed, there in the moon mist._

Bucky just smiled and said, “Keep your eyes up here, Steve. And relax.”

_Oh but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling. Never before were mine so strangely willing._

Steve turned his head up, looking up into Bucky’s eyes.

_But now I see what one embrace can do. Look at me; it’s got me loving you, madly. That little kiss you stole, held all my heart and soul._

They soon fell into a nice rhythm, Steve following Bucky’s steps. At this distance, Bucky found it a bit hard to understand how Steve faded into the background for everyone else. Sure, the man was short, but how could anyone at eye level with him not be immediately pulled in? And that smile, ranging from that smirk on Steve’s face whenever he was looking for a fight, to the happy, content grin on his face now as they danced. The world saw Steve Rogers as someone made out of glass and looked right through him, but those people were all damn wrong.

_Ohhhh, heart and soul._

The song, too quickly, came to an end, with Bucky still having his arm on Steve’s back.

“Uh… Buck?”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Bucky let go of Steve, dropping his hands. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Steve smiled once more. “No, it wasn’t.” They both turned and leaned against the wall to listen to the band and watch the crowd. “Maybe we’ll uh… do that again some time.”

Bucky beamed. “I’ll always save a dance for my best pal.”


End file.
